


Cuando te veo

by FeniXDA



Category: IZONE (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Family
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeniXDA/pseuds/FeniXDA
Summary: La monopolización de un imperio puede cambiar la vida de las personas, hasta donde piensas dejar que te manipulen?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Hwang Miyoung | Tiffany/Kim Taeyeon, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Kwon Eunbi/Miyawaki Sakura, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon





	Cuando te veo

01/01


End file.
